


The Light I Lost When You Left

by dreamangels508



Series: Days of Miraculous [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I'm Sorry, Motherly love, Why Gabriel, miraculous stones, my poor son, young Adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamangels508/pseuds/dreamangels508
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien Agreste always thought he had the most perfect family in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light I Lost When You Left

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote in a spur of the moment.

From the moment Adrien Agreste was born, Gabriel Agreste already knew his son will grow up to become one of his greatest successes in his life. He could already see how his son will achieve excellence in the fashion industry and become the successful heir to the company Gabriel spent most of his life molding to become number one in Paris, as well as the whole design industry. Gabriel already had his son's whole life plans spread out before him like a chess game.

As Adrien grew to become a sweet, innocent little child, the Agreste family began to slowly break apart at the seams. Little Adrien had always thought he had the most perfect family the world could ever give him, and he was happy everyday to have his parents right beside him. And although his father was often strict at times, Adrien truly did love his family. However, at that time he was still too young to understand that his family wasn't perfect. And one stormy night changed it all.

As night fell one day, little Adrien really wanted to see his mother after all the tutoring he had to sit through because of his father. Adrien had no problems with this. He wanted his father to see that he can be able to become the best, as his father always told him to be. But when tutoring was over, Adrien always went straight to his mother. She would tell him stories about princes and heroes every night. She would let him play with the strange peacock trinket she always had with her. She would sometimes sing to him when he felt sad. Adrien loved his mother.

Adrien ran through the wide, empty halls of the mansion he lived in. Huge glass windows let the moonlight from the hanging moon in the dark sea of the night sky shine his path to his mother's room. As he continued to run, heavy grey clouds suddenly blocked the glow of the moon. Adrien stopped when the moon disappeared entirely from view. The sudden loss of light made the dim lights on the looming walls cast long shadows. The dim lit hallway seemed to stretch in a never ending path. With one last stare out the glass panes, Adrien started to run again.

When he finally reached his mother's room, the bright flash of white light followed by a loud boom of thunder scared little Adrien. He whimpered in fear and quickly reached for the door knob of the massive doors that lead into his mother's room. When one of the doors opened, a gentle light bathed Adrien in all its glory. His mother's room omitted warmth, and Adrien found himself running into his mother's embrace.

"Oh Adrien, my sweet baby boy." his mother soothingly spoke as she stroked his hair. Adrien snuggled deeper into his mother's arms.

"Mother will always love you." he heard her softly say. "Never forget that."

As Adrien hugged her mother, he felt a single wet substance drip onto his cheek. He lifted his green eyes to meet the same green in his mother's eyes. She smiled sadly at him.

His mother gently placed him on her bed. "Now, mommy has to go somewhere." she softly said to him. His mother reached her hand into her blond hair. She pulled out the small peacock trinket she always had with her no matter what.

"But I want mommy to stay!" Adrien cried out as he tried to jump into her arms.

His mother choked back a sob, but did not allow her son to come closer to her. Her eyes betrayed her as silent tears slipped out. Sucking in an unsteady breath, she pushed the peacock trinket into her son's hands. "Take this. Protect this for mommy when I'm gone." she said to Adrien. He started to cry and tried once more to sink into his mother's embrace. This time, his mother allowed him.

"Mommy! I don't want you to go!" Adrien bawled as he hugged his mother tighter.

"I also don't want to leave you, my sweet little Adrien. But mommy has to go." She pulled Adrien away from her and placed him on her bed. "Mommy loves you forever and ever."

At this, Adrien's mother quickly grabbed her bag sitting on her vanity at the corner and ran to the door. Adrien chased after her, not wanting his mommy to leave him and father. His mother ran through the hallway with Adrien right behind her. He almost reached her. And that day maybe if he did reach her, it would have been different. But fate had other ideas.

At that moment, a streak of lightning tore through the night sky close to his home. Adrien, afraid of lightning ever since he was younger, tripped and fell to the ground. He whimpered when the loud boom of thunder resounded in the house. He stayed unmoving right there on the floor until it was over.

Mommy! he thought when he scrambled up from the floor. The entrance to the mansion was just right in front of him. His mother had reached the door, and was pulling on the handle. He was so close, yet he knew he would never make it.

"Mommy!" he screamed. His mother turned to look at him once more, and smiled sadly. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but Adrien never heard the words because of another bought of thunder. Adrien fell to the ground again, and when he lifted his head, his mother was gone. That night was the last time he ever saw his mother.

When the maids and butlers of the family had rushed out from all the noise, they were unprepared to see the little heir to the family crying his eyes out on the ground with the door of the entrance swinging violently from the wind. Adrien's father had rushed out just as quickly, but before he could go to his son, he noticed something gleaming in the corner of his sharp eyes. He could make out the shape of the trinket lying discarded on the floor, and when another flash of lightning lit up the room, he saw the fine details of the comb. And with that, he smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'm gonna go cry now T.T


End file.
